Generally, the softness of chewing gum is directly related to the amount of moisture or other liquids contained therein. Although it is desirable to increase gum softness so as to enhance bite-through and chew properties, the degree of softness of commercial chewing gum has been severely restricted due to manufacturing and packaging problems. It has been found that where moisture content of the chewing gum is greater than about 3.5%, the chewing gum tends to sweat and become unacceptably sticky and tacky and thereby tends to bind up wrapping machines; if successfully packaged, the soft chewing gum tends to stick to its wrap especially during the warm seasons.
Accordingly, a need still exists for a chewing gum which has a soft consistency and yet is capable of being manufactured and packaged using standard equipment.